


Good Idea

by raefill



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armin is a Little Shit, Dom/sub Undertones, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Frottage, M/M, Overstimulation, Switching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10102385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raefill/pseuds/raefill
Summary: Armin and Levi have an idea while they spend some quality time together on the sofa.Eren and Jean are getting dragged into this whether they like it or not.But they're going to love it.





	

“That’s- that’s a really good idea,” 

“And they’re so dumb they would- they would probably- hah~ probably get into a competition to see who could- fuck us- better,” Armin pants, body undulating in Levi’s lap, grinding down harder on his cock with each movement.

“Fuck, Armin,” Levi groans, rewarding him by stroking his cock and pushing his hips up in time with Armin’s movements. 

“Yes, Levi. Shit, I’m gonna come soon,” Armin says, fingernails digging into Levi’s shoulders. Levi’s fist tightens in response, squeezing Armin’s length for a few more delicious thrusts before he pulls away. Armin barely gets out his whine of complaint before Levi is grabbing the backs of his thighs, holding him up with that hidden strength that makes Armin’s mouth water. He lets one of his hands slide down Levi’s slick skin, curling around his now straining bicep, just as Levi thrusts hard up into him. “Yes, Levi, yes, yes, yes,” Armin babbles as Levi rams up into his twitching hole, their damp skin making lewd slapping sounds while Armin’s thighs quiver.

“And when they’re done with us,” Levi growls between ragged inhales, “Those prideful idiots probably won’t have come, trying to hold out like it’s the be all and end all of manhood,” Armin moans his agreement. “I’d say, why don’t you see who can get the other off first, then? Because you know they’d be arguing about it,” Levi takes a moment to breathe, letting the images of Eren and Jean jacking eachother off run through Armin’s mind. “Do you think they would get carried away? You think Jean would end up in Eren’s lap like this?”

“I want that,” Armin admits with a sob, cock dripping onto Levi’s abdomen.

“Hmm? You want to watch your boyfriend get fucked by mine, huh?”

“Levi, I’m so close,” 

“You want to watch Jean fall apart on Eren’s cock? Watch Eren break Jean like this?” Levi punctuates his question with a harsh squeeze of Armin’s thighs. 

“I- I want to! I want to watch!” Armin shouts, body rigid. 

“I want you to shove your cock down my throat while you watch them, fuck my mouth while I jack myself off at your feet,” Levi’s breathless voice tickles Armin’s ear. “Let them both see how good you look when you dominate me,” Armin comes with a ragged exhale, body spasming, curling in on itself and around Levi. 

Armin pulsating around his cock is all Levi needs to tip over the edge, dropping Armin into his lap and pulling him hard against his chest, moaning opening mouthed into Armin’s throat. 

They both linger there, breathing hard and eyes closed as the tension drains from their bodies. Armin isn’t sure how long it is before Levi’s hands wander to his ass, spreading his cheeks in a way that makes Armin’s body shake. Levi plays gently with the rim of Armin’s hole where it’s still stretched wide over his cock, occasionally slipping a finger inside and knocking all of the breath out of Armin’s lungs.

“Levi?” Armin mumbles, voice muffled against Levi’s shoulder.

“Hmm?”

“Indulge me?” He asks. Smiling when Levi makes a reluctant sound of approval. Armin melts against him further, settling in for the time being. Every now and again he moves his hand to thumb at Levi’s nipple, smirking triumphantly when he feels Levi’s cock twitch and swell just slightly again. He almost feels guilty for dragging it out like this but Levi is still patiently rubbing at Armin’s sensitive skin. 

Eventually Levi’s soft enough that he slips out of Armin, who kisses Levi’s neck when he grimaces at the sensation. “Sorry,” Armin breathes against his ear. Levi’s forgiveness comes in the form of two fingers slipping up inside him and rubbing at his slick walls. Armin groans, boneless at the overstimulation and loving every second. 

“You’re gorgeous like this,” Levi tells him. Armin sits up slowly so he can meet his eyes, smiling when Levi pushes back the hair that has escaped his high ponytail. 

“I think the afterglow suits you better,” He contradicts, smiling when Levi opens his mouth to argue and slips his tongue past his lips to cut off whatever he was about to say. Levi relents with minimal convincing, only the soft slide of Armin’s tongue against his own is necessary for him to let it go. Levi’s fingers still, buried deep and putting light pressure against Armin’s prostate. 

Levi’s hand is no doubt covered in his own come and a lot of lube. Armin can only imagine the expression he will make when he’s ready to move and get cleaned up. It’s probably all over his pristine leather sofa too. At least it will just wipe away. 

Levi nibbles at Armin’s lower lip while he ponders their lust induced idea, letting out the odd breathy moan or sigh when Levi starts sucking and licking at his, now sore, mouth.

“I wasn’t just saying that stuff,” Armin speaks up eventually, “I really do want us all to do this together for once. It’s always just me and you or me and Eren. Or me, you and Eren. Or sometimes you and Jean but,” he licks his lips nervously. “Don’t get me wrong, this deal we have is more than enough. I just, I want-” 

“I get it,” Levi gives him a soft smile. “I wasn’t just saying it to get you off. I’d like for the four of us to get together sometime,”

“Really?” Armin asks, angelic smile directed right at Levi. How could he ever refuse?

“Definitely,” Levi’s fingers slip away. “We should clean up before Eren gets home and makes this mess worse though,” Armin groans, squeezing where his arms are wrapped around Levi’s shoulders. 

“Don’t wanna,”

“Gotta,”

“No,”

“Yes,” Levi reprimands, “You’re the one who started this, take responsibility.”

“Carry me,” And with that, Armin’s legs are wrapped around Levi’s hips as he moves them through to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> My first rivarmin, please let me know what you think!


End file.
